Baby Van Gogh
Baby Van Gogh is the fifth Baby Einstein video. It was Released on August 13, 2000 and released again in 2004 with some segments changed. and released again in 2010 with different segments Trivia *On the cover where he has a bandaid around his ear is a reference to real life when Vincent Van Goat cut off his ear. *Vincent Van Goat is a parody of Vincent Van Gogh Characters *Vincent Van Goat *Quacker The Duck (with red scarf in 2010) *Bonkers The Turtle *Sunny The Rabbit *Bach The Rabbit (with tuxedo in 2010) *Vivian Van Goat *Morris The Moose *Misty The Mouse *Max The Lamb (In The Credits) *Peacock (In 6 Deleted Scenes) *Bard The Dragon (In 2 Deleted Scenes) *Harry The Hippopotamus (In A Deleted Scene) *Noah The Elephant (In A Deleted Scene) *Baabra The Sheep (In A Deleted Scene) *Roger The Rooster (In A Deleted Scene List Of Segments And Deleted Scenes Two Cacti Dance To Mexican Music Intro Baby Van Gogh Vincent Van Goat Is Covered In Paint But On The Pallette The Red Is Missing So Vincent Puts A Red On The Palette Music Video About Colors (Les Toreadors) *Yellow *Quacker The Duck Plays In A Flower Garden But The Bees Can Sting Quacker So He Tries To Stay Away From The Bees *Vincent Van Goat Tries To Paint A Wheat Field (Lone Ranger) *A Little Girl Eats A Lemon And Says Yellow *Quacker The Duck Appears In Yellow Feathers *Green *Car Shape Sorter *Bonkers The Turtle Plays With A Balloon Bonkers Runs Away From Vincent Van Goat Vincent Sees The Balloons Popping Until The Word Green Appears On the Screen *Bonkers The Turtle Is Chillin' In The Pond *Vincent Van Goat Paints A Forest (Pictures At An Exhibition) *A Boy Says Green And Makes A Stack Of Green Blocks *Bonkers The Turtle Appears In A Shrub *Orange *Jack In The Box *Sunny The Rabbit Makes Her Father Bach The Rabbit Appear Out Of The Hat *Sunny The Rabbit Plays In The Leaves *Vincent Van Goat Paints a Vase Of Flowers (The Blue Danube) *3 Kids say Orange *Bach The Rabbit Sees Leaves Falling Off The Tree *Purple *Car Slide *Vincent Van Goat Sniffs The Flowers And Vivian Van Goat Appears Vincent Says Ooh La La Vincent Gives Vivian The Flower And Vincent And Vivian Go On a Date *Vivian Van Goat Goes Bowling *Vincent Van Goat Paints A City But There's No Grass Quacker The Duck Quacks To Make The Grass Appear (Bolero) *Aspen Clark Appears As A Princess And Sniffs A Flower And Says Purple *Vivian Van Goat Lies Down While Eating Purple Grapes *Red *Red Train *Morris The Moose Appears As Super Morris *Morris The Moose Gets Out Of Bed And Leaps Across The Room *Vincent Van Goat Paints A Beach With Boats But Paints Nothing And The Boats Are Still In The Picture But No Beach Vincent Clicks Off The Light But He Mysteriously Turns Into Quacker The Duck Who Was Painting The Beach (Orpheus In The Underworld) *A Girl Sees Little Red Riding Hood *Morris The Moose Flies With His Super Cape And Crash Lands *Blue *Blue Train *Misty The Mouse Finds The Color Blue *Misty The Mouse Drinks Gelatin Soup With Glitter And Looks At The Moon *Vincent Van Gogh Paints The Stars And The Moon And A Boy Says Blue (Lullaby) *Misty The Mouse Sleeps And Dreams Of All The Colors Of The Rainbow *Credits (1812 Overture) *Bonkers The Turtle Morris The Moose Quacker The Duck Vivian Van Goat Max The Lamb Bach The Rabbit And Misty The Mouse Bow Their Heads *Deleted Scenes *Peacock's Fashion Show *Bard And The Topiary *Peacock Gets Tickled *The Kissing Peacock *The Hiccups *The Magic Show *Peacock's Cup Hat *Nothing On The Painting *Misty's Dream *Peekaboo! ''''Gallery (2000 version) 970259924.jpg|creepy dancing cactus brothers 1001965115.jpg|moose puppet|link=Morris A. Moose 970259938.jpg|green top on cone Hqdefault (1).jpg|Goat puppet in paint! Hqdefault.jpg|Red Heart, Blue goat, and pink goat puppet.